One True Love
by TheDoctorIsIn10
Summary: Molly and Nephrite's lives have turned for the better; a very different ending than we saw in the Sailor Moon series. Watch as they rekindle the love they both ended up wanting by the time it was too late. (Short Chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Rekindled Hope

"Molly..."

His voice echoed all around my land of dreams. It was deep and strong, yet gentle and comforting. The air was thick with mist, pink wispy clouds, and the occasional dusty sunbeam filtering through.

Nephrite has been gone for many months now, killed off by his so-called "alliances" in that evil race he used to belong to. They're such animals... It makes me sick to my stomach simply thinking about it. Though it's been a long time to deal with his absence, it hasn't subsided. It seems like our relationship, if you could even call it that, was quick, like blowing out birthday candles.

"Molly..."

I heard it again, but this time, closer. It echoed inside my head and I turned in all directions, trying to find the source of his voice.

"Molly..."

It was so close this time, I could hear the rasping of his breath.

Immediately, I sat upright in bed; slamming my clammy fists down on the sheets. My nightgown was sticking to my damp chest, and my bangs were flat against my forehead. It was still late night, and the moon was huge against the vast, black sky.

"Molly..." I heard it again, but this time, I wasn't dreaming.

"Nephrite, please... Why are you teasing me like this!? I don't want to be taunted by your presence if I can't really have you!" I wailed, clenching the satin sheets in my achy fists.

"Molly, just look at me..."

The voice was coming from the silky summertime curtains shielding the sliding glass doors to my patio. Against the light of the moon, I saw a huge, strong silhouette, still as a grave. I peeled back the covers and stole out of bed, my legs overtaken by the feelings of pins and needles. My eyes welled up with tears, and I dropped to my knees at his feet. Wrapping my arms around his legs, I nuzzled my cheek against the soft material of his uniform.

"Nephrite, please don't ever leave me again... Don't go, please..." I babbled, the tears staining his clothes.

He slowly sank to the floor, and I felt his hair brush against my arm. Nephrite rested his hands on my back, and I wrapped my arms tighter around him than I ever embraced another.

"Never." he breathed.

"God, please don't let that be another lie..."


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

I lay awake that night, with Nephrite by my side. He was sleeping peacefully, occasionally shifting his position or stretching a limb. He is known as one of the most fearsome members of an evil organization, but to me, when we're here alone, he's as sweet as could be.

Laying there with the sheets tucked around me and Nephrite's arm strewn over my shoulder, I had time to think and to dream. I imagined the pure magic coming with the days ahead of us; the safety I'd find in his arms, the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach when he looks at me, and... The chocolate parfait we could finally share.

By this time, I was trembling, trying to hold back the tears of impatient joy. A gasp for air entered my lips and the tears broke free, sliding down my cheeks and wetting my ears and hair. Gently removing his hand from my shoulder, I sat up and reached to the nightstand for a tissue. I dabbed the wetness from my face and hunched over, still sitting up; groggy.

"Molly, is something wrong?" Nephrite asked through a yawn, sitting up with me. He went to place his hand on my back, but recoiled slowly, unsure.

I smiled and more tears fell from my lashes, splashing below.

"No, Nephrite..." I shuffled closer to him under the sheets with a smile and buried my face in his neck.

"Everything is perfect." my voice cracked as the tears were uncontrollable now, and Nephrite finally gained the courage to run his fingertips down my back.

He laid me gently down with him, letting my rest my head on his chest. He was covered by the purple shirt normally worn beneath his uniform, but I could still feel his heart beating against my cheek. He eased my tears away, rubbing them away with his thumbs, and ran his fingertips through the tips of my hair.

"You're a wonderful girl, Molly." he whispered in the near-pitch-black-darkness.

"I will not lie to you anymore. Not now that I've submitted myself to my love for you."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day

The night went on without a hitch, the moon watching us like a proud mother as it crossed the crisp, clear sky. The summertime curtains shivered in the cool breeze coming in from off the water, and the bed sheets ended up bunched around our waists. I awoke with his strong, battle-scarred arms wrapped loosely around me, and his chin resting on my shoulder. Shifting slightly, I opened my eyes to see the clock staring back at me.

7:45

I shot up like a rocket, waking Nephrite.

"I have to get to school, I'm late already! What do I tell Serena!?" I rambled, exasperated; running around the room to gather my things.

"I... I don't really know. I'm not sure what kind of terms she and I are on. She wasn't there when I left you Molly, and I don't know what she feels of me. She didn't see us together beforehand. I'm not sure she understands the realization I had come to." Nephrite replied, his face tensing as he said it, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I stopped, my school uniform slung over my arm, and turned to him.

"I think she trusts you now, I really do." I paced to the bed and sat beside him, placing my hand on his arm; the same arm I had wrapped with the bandage made from my pajamas. Serena had finally come to realize my love for Nephrite was something I wasn't willing to give up on, and that he had finally returned the feelings. She had finally begun to understand. I patted him lightly.

"But I also know that you have to be out of the house by the time I'm gone for school! The last thing I need is my mother finding a strange man in my bedroom, let alone my bed!"

I closed the bedroom door behind me as I left to go change, but I stopped to lean against it. Staring off into space, thousands of words and thoughts ran through my head; most, if not all, being about how to explain this phenomenon to Serena.

After getting dressed and inhaling a breakfast, I dashed back up the stairs for a goodbye. He quickly turned to the door as it opened, and let out a sigh of relief and a smile as he saw it was only me.

Nephrite had made the bed, opened the curtains, and placed flowers in a vase on my bedside table. They were beautiful blood-red roses, freshly opened for morning. Wrapping my arms tightly around his middle, about as high as I could reach, I hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his chin against the top of my head, and returned a light hug.

"Have a good day, Molly. And don't worry about trying to explain all this to Serena, just let it flow naturally."

I smiled up at him and released him from my embrace.

"Thanks, Nephrite. You always know what to do..."


End file.
